The present invention relates generally to buoyancy compensators for use by divers in adjusting buoyancy, in which an inflatable vest or jacket is worn by the diver and air is let in or out of the jacket to adjust buoyancy, and is particularly concerned with a safety or pressure relief valve for such a buoyancy compensator.
Buoyancy compensators are typically equipped with power inflators for fine control of the amount of air filling the compensator, as well as safety valves which open automatically if an excessive amount of air fills the inflatable vest or jacket. Such safety valves typically incorporate a manual device allowing the diver to open the valve and exhaust air from the vest or jacket as desired. The safety valve or pressure relief valve normally has a valve member biassed by a spring or the like into a closed position and open to pressure within the inflatable jacket. When pressure in the jacket is sufficient to overcome the spring biassing force, the valve member is urged into an open position allowing exhaust of gas from the jacket. A manually operable mechanism is provided for allowing the diver to pull the valve member manually into an open position for rapid buoyancy change. Some safety valves are completely separate from the power inflator system, while others are incorporated into the power inflation system. In the latter case, the valve operating mechanism is typically quite complex.